Soap Opera Wiki:Rules
Policy is an important part of the . It should be followed as closely as possible, and serious violations could result in disciplinary action such as a complete block from editing. This page sums up the behavior expected on , and any further questions should be directed to an administrator. Point of view (Important) All articles about characters, ‘real’ or ‘fake’, should be written as a biographical history of that character. Show articles should also be written in this style. Writer articles are very informal, and can be written in a non-encyclopedic way. Unwanted behavior The following is behavior which is completely forbidden on eWE. Ignoring this policy may result in a block, as all users are expected to read this page before editing regularly. # Vandalizing articles for any reason is not allowed. If you need to experiment with the software, use the extra page for test edits, as that page is designed to allow users to try out things with the software. Blanking, defacing or adding deliberately inappropriate, hostile or malicious content to articles will result in a quick and long or permanent block from editing. # Do not abuse the upload facility, and do not post material copyrighted elsewhere. This includes texts which are under non-GFDL compatible copyright laws. Also, do not abuse the Maintenance facilities available to users, such as deletion, cleanup and stub-tagging. # Do not abuse users by posting hostile, threatening comments on their talk page. # Do not bring your personal vendettas to . This is a key rule. The is not the place to tell people what you think of them, and is not the place to bring your arguments. Please keep those private. Applying to all users, it will result in a block. # Similarly, this is not the place to advertise your website. The only place you should be advertising your website is on the forums section of . Advertising anywhere else will result in a block or deletion of articles. Deletion policy To nominate an article for deletion, add to the top of the article. At present, an administrator will then look at the article and decide whether the nomination is correct. Abusing the system is not allowed. The following is deletion criteria: # The article is clear vandalism, a personal attack, or nonsense. # The article is not relevant to the Wiki (for example, about cars or tennis). # The article is too short to be kept (for example, "Carly Corinthos Jacks will be Carly Jacks" or more to come). # The article has been on cleanup for a one month time, with no improvement. # The article is deemed to be too inappropriate to remain on the Wiki (by an administrator's judgment). Pictures may be tagged for a cleanup. # The article does not fall into any of the categories on the browse categories pages (e.g. wrestling moves, etc.) As grows, this policy is subject to change. Disclaimer # A user can be blocked for any reason deemed suitable by an administrator. Similarly, users can be unblocked for any reason deemed suitable. Users can appeal against a block, or query it by . # Pages can be protected from editing at any time for any reason deemed fit by the protecting administrator (normally all pages should be openly editable). # The hosting of this Wiki is by Wikia, whose site can be found at www.wikia.com. # For information on the copyright status of content, see Soap Opera Wiki:Copyrights. # If you like to help to change the policy or policies, contact Sundogs or HotDice with your request(s). Naming Conventions Naming conventions on the are designed to make it easier to find and name your articles. All users should follow these conventions, so that other users do not have to re-locate your articles. The notes below help users decide where their articles should go. Use logic in furthering your decision. Character * Characters should be created at either the location of their most popular alias, at their full name, or at their current alias (whichever is most notable): ** For example, Carly Corinthos is best-known as "Carly Corinthos", but her current and real name "Caroline Jacks" is where the article would go. **** Carly Corinthos is her common name and that is what people normally look up for. * Redirects should be created from all other alias to the location of the article. For example, Carly Corinthos, Caroline Spencer and Carly Alcazar all redirect to Caroline Jacks, as past alias of the character. ** As of November 15th, 2008, DOES NOT accept nicknames to be in the article names. It must be in their formal, God-given name that the writers have given them irregardless of what they go by. Shows * Shows must be located at their FULL NAME. So, "GH" would go at General Hospital, and "DAYS" at Days of Our Lives * Redirects should be created from the abbreviation, for example GH goes to General Hospital and YandR to Young and the Restless Other characters The same applies as with characters. Writers * All writers must be their name in the namespace. This means that it should be created as, for example, Mat Waters. * If writers share a name, disambiguate it in the same way as explained in the characters section. Other articles/terminology Use your head, and choose a sensible location. Note This article is deliberately vague, as contributors should use their own logic to choose a location and create redirects. Remember than a redirect is an article consisting just of '''#redirect Title directing to. See also # Rules